The Immortal Familiar
by the scythe of souls
Summary: i'm using a original character this is my first story please tell me if it needs work...
1. Chapter 1

(Within the author's mind: Well I decided to try my hand at this please review and give me a comments on how I should improve.)

disclaimer: I do not own familiar of zero.

The Immortal Familiar

Chapter 1: A World Anew

_Within the darkness of a void a figure appears. "Well it seems to be that I'm stuck floating within nothingness." sighed a boy in a green tattered coat. 'Master Zeros, it seems we're are falling into a vortex that has below us.' a voice answered, _

"_I kinder guessed that Avalon, I really more bothered wondering were we're going to end up..." Zeros replied as he goes into the vortex._

It was a clear and sunny day in the world of Halkeginia, it would have been quiet but it was broken by the sound of crowd forming, for it was the second year summoning ritual at the Tristain Academy of Magic. One at a time they chanted summoning a beast that would be their life long companion. A women with fiery red hair and a tanned complexion summoned a large lizard which was a bright shade of red and at the tip of its tail was on fire, an other one was a girl blond hair tightly curled up summoned a small orange frog. As people summoned their familiars a man in a blue robe "Has everybody done the summon?" He asked.

"Louise hasn't yet!" the red haired girl raised their hand and shouted as a petite pink hair girl is pushed forward,

"You don't have to push me." Louise said as she walked up to the clearing,

The man in blue then said " You may begin.",

Louise took a deep breath as she raised her arm holding a stick that was a wand and exclaimed "I Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière ask the pentagon of the five elements to summon my familiar!". The silence broke as a explosion ripper though the field, dust was kicked up everywhere

"An other explosion... well done, Louise the zero messed up again.", A random student said as all of the sudden laughter rise from the crowd.

In the smoke the pink haired girl started to well up inside, "I'm just a failure." she whispered to herself, all of the suddenly the smoke dissipates and in front of her stands a man with black hair, in a tattered green coat with a red under shirt, blue pants, and brown boots, she then noticed armour covering his covering his entire left arm, his chest, and his shins, but what caught her attention was a large shackle around his neck chained to a massive sword.

_'Master Zeros, it seems we landed on a new world.'_ a voice said to the man,

"I know Avalon... hm?!" Zeros noticed a petite pink haired girl sat in front of him. He walked up to her and offered her a hand up,

"Who are you?" the little girl asked,

"my name is Zeros, are you my master?" he replied pulling her off the ground, Louise replied "my name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, and yes you are my familiar."

Zeros then knelled down "You may finish you contract master Louise.", amazed at the young man she held his head and then kissed him on the lips, she looked at his eyes, they were missed-matched one being a deep emerald and the other a amber, just as she begun to pull away zeros whispered "I will break you of your habit on looking down on people... ",

"What!?" she replied all of the sudden he grabbed his left arm for it had started to glow on the back of the hand under the gauntlet.

_'Rune has appeared, submissive preventer active.' _saidthe disembodied voice of Avalon.

"Excuse me." the man in a blue robe asked "My name is Colbert, may I have a look on the back of your hand?",

"Sorry that is impossible." Zeros replied,

"Why is that?" Colbert asked as he held Zeros' arm trying to take it off.

"It is a limiter so that my power can't be used by anyone but my master." zeros replied pulling away his arm, "sorry Mr Colbert.",

Then Colbert turned to the class and said "OK everybody classes are suspended for the day so you can bond with your familiars." Zeros looked at Louise and said "Shall we go to where I'm going to rest my head." in a lazy tone.

A while later Zeros and Louise enter her room "You will be sleeping here." pointing at a bale of hay,

"Well I see that you were hoping for an animal familiar my master." Zeros said with slight annoyance,

"Well your my familiar and you have no right to complain." Louise said with a wind of arrogance, Zeros then walks up to Louise and pulls out a knife, "W-what are you doing?"Louise stuttered as she started to walk back,

"we need to finish my side of the summon... " Zeros said with a feral grin, " hold out your hand." he then said,

"O-ok." she said reluctantly, Zeros then held her left hand and placed the edge on the palm, _"oh great and powerful spirits grant my master full control of my limiter and not to misuse my power!" _he exclaimed as he ran the blade down the girl's palm, as the blood starts to flow and he cuts his right hand and then grabs her hand in a handshake motion, "There my half is complete, I never do get used to this world when I get summoned." he said with a sigh, "Your hand should have healed by now.", Louise glanced at hand seeing there is no cut and no bleeding.

"One minute, did you say this world?" Louise asked,

"Yes, for I'm from a different world." Zeros replied, "Now if you don't mind me I'm going to have a look around." and he exits the door, Zeros now finds himself walking though the courtyard looking up into the night sky trying to figure out what to do, like what he has done many times before.

After a while of walking and getting a layout of the area he decided to rest by a tree, he started to look on his person and produced an apple and began eating it. 'Well its going to be more interesting for my small master.' he though to himself, as he looked up at the two moons in the sky as he slowly fell to sleep.

Please rate & review


	2. Chapter 2

(Within the author's mind: The character Zeros and Avalon are my own creation.)

disclaimer: I do not own familiar of zero.

Chapter 2: Understand The Beast

The morning light flooded though the curtains, an a certain pink haired girl wakes up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes she remembered what happened last night, looking at her right hand, shook her head and then she averted her eyes at the bale of hay that seems to be untouched since last night, 'Where is that familiar...' she thought to herself.

Scene break

Under the shade of a tree, a sleeping Zeros has just been woken up by a dragon nudging him with there snout, "Ok, ok I'm up stop nudging me." he said petting its head, "I guess you all ready know what I am." he asked the blue dragon

"Kyuu!" the dragon replied with a nod,

"So you also know that I know what you are?" he then asked and again the dragon nodded, "What is your name?" and the dragon replied with a few chirps, "So your given name is Sylphid." he said after, "Don't worry I'll keep your real name secret." he said with a smile,

"Kyuu!" the dragon chirped happily and then it flew away.

Scene Break

After getting changed into her uniform Louise decided to look for her familiar, "Where has that familiar gone?" she asked herself, After searching for a while she finds him speaking with a maid near the kitchen.

"What are you doing familiar?!", Zeros heard from behind him, "I was asking this nice lady where to find something to eat before you interrupted me." he answered back,

"It doesn't matter your coming with me for breakfast familiar." Louise said motioning Zeros to follow, "no, I'm going to be eating in the kitchen." Zeros replied, "I'll meet you before you go to class, so you go get breakfast master."he said after then walking though the door with the maid.

Scene Break

"Thank you for showing me the kitchen and getting some food Siesta." Zeros said to the maid after finishing his plate of food,

"Ah no Monsieur Zeros, this is a thank you for helping me with carrying all those clothes." the maid replied with a smile.

A while back before they where at the kitchen, Zeros was walking walking down a hallway wondering where the kitchen was for some food, he accidentally let his mind wonder and bumped into someone, after picking the person up he fount out it was a maid carrying a big pile of laundry for the academy, after a short conversation he learnt her name was Siesta and decided to help her out by carrying the pile.

"Just call me Zeros, I don't really like formality's like sir or madam." Zeros said as he walks to the door, "and if you need help later I'll happily lend a hand." as he leaves to meet Louise at class.

Later Zeros meets Louise at class and sits down to her left and leans his sword on the desk. "familiar why do you have that slab of metal with you all the time?" Louise asks Zeros while looking at the sword,

"Maybe its because ITS SHACKLED AND CHAINED TO ME!" Zeros replied stating the obvious and pulling on the chain, not caring about the class looking at him,

"DON'T YOU DARE RISE YOUR VOICE TO ME FAMILIAR!" Louise fuming that her familiar.

"I can't be really be bothered with this." Zeros gets out of his chair, picking up his sword and slinging it over his shoulder like it was nothing, he proceeds to the window, and kicks it open and dives out of it, shocking everybody in the class, the students ran to the windows believing Louise the zero's familiar splattered on the floor.

"There's no way he could have survived a drop from the 5th floor!" students where saying, out of worry that she just lost her familiar just after summoning it a day before she was first to the window but what they all saw was a annoyed familiar walking off with a massive sword still over his shoulder.

"Students... students please get back to your seats." an older women who just entered the room at the front of the class said...

Scene Break

Zeros is now sat down at the base of a tree he slept under last night looking up to the sky contemplating what happened in the classroom, "what a stupid girl." he sighed now looking at the back of his left hand's gauntlet, "So I'm Gandalfr to a spoiled and most probably angriest void magi I have been summoned to... one minute I remember that other magi I got summoned to before oh-" but before he could start to remember the good old days he heard an explosion from where his master is, "Better go clean up my useless master's mess." and with that he was off.

When he made it back to the classroom he saw that it looked like bomb went off inside, it seems that all the students have left as walked inside "Well better clean this." he said as stood in the middle of the room, "ZEFER!" he said holding his arms out as wind began to kick up in the room. After a while he exited the room just as Louise was walking up to the door,

"There you are familiar, why where you in there?" she asked,

"cleaning your mess." he replied bluntly as he leaned on the wall and crossed his arms.

"Well I'll help you because it would be a lot of work for one person to do on their own." she said as she opened the door, as walked in and couldn't believe her eyes, the room was spotless, "what did you do familiar?" she asked as she exited the room,

"As I said cleaning your mess." he replied, as bluntly as the first.

After walking a bit they made it to a courtyard where all the students and their familiars where situated round near the edge a pink haired girl and her human familiar are talking. "how did you clean the room so quickly?" Louise asked Zeros,

"trade secret." he answered as he shifted he view to a pair of girls walking up to them, one was tall, long fire red hair, and a large bust, and the other was small, just slightly smaller than Louise with the same body shape as her, with short pale blue hair and was reading a book,

"people are saying you paid a commoner to act as a familiar so you don't get kicked out." the red head said with a hint of jest, "shut your mouth Kirche, I did the summon correctly and got this after." Louise replied while pointing at Zeros, but he was ignoring them and was looking over shoulder of the blue haired girl,

"Excuse me." Zeros asked the blue haired girl, who looked up at him with a blank expression, "what are you reading?" he then asked,

"The King Slayer of Halkeginia." she replied holding up the book's cover to him, but before he could say something he heard something going on and a crowd forming,

"Excuse me." he said as he made his way to the crowd.

Scene Break

As he walked though the crowd he saw a boy with blond hair towering over a maid, noticing that the maid was Siesta he walked up and stood in-between the boy and maid, "Get out of the way commoner this maid has mad two beautiful young women cry." gesturing Zeros to move out the way,

"No can do you womanising idiot." Zeros replied to the boy,

"He got you there." someone in crowd said as people began to laugh,

"Fine I challenge you to a duel you filthy commoner." the boy said out of anger.

Zeros though about it for a moment and then answered "I accept your challenge you stupid noble.",

"it will take place in the Vastri Court in an hour." the boy said with the air of arrogance and started to walk towards the court.

He turned round to the maid who was sitting on the ground just about ready to cry, "Your going to get yourself killed." Siesta said before covering her face with her hands,

"don't worry about me." Zeros said comforting the sad maid, he then proceeded to take his green long coat and handed it to the maid, "hold onto that." he said before turning a round and walking in the direction the noble boy took moments ago, while he was walking away she noticed what seemed to be a dog's tail protruding from the the back of Zeros trousers.

Scene Break

At the vastri court a crowd was forming a ring between the noble and the familiar they were shocked seeing that the familiar had dog ears sticking out of the top of his head and had a dogs tail wagging. "what are you?" the boy asked Zeros,

"I am Zeros and for I am I'm a half wolf spirit." Zeros said while crossing his arms,

"well I am Guiche the bronze." as he waved his wand that looked like a rose and petal fell on the ground, "and my Valkyrie will be your opponent." he finished and a suit of armour rose from ground.

"Fancy trick." The wolf boy said,

"Well what are you waiting for pull out your sword." Guiche said starting to feel impatient,

"I not going to use my sword on you instead I'm going to fight you the same way." and with that he stood up straight and just before he said anything a flash of pink appeared in front of him

"Stop this Guiche you know your not allowed to duel on academy grounds." Louise said to the blond and turned round to face Zeros, "And you, you are going to apologise to him now." she said to her familiar and then she noticed his dog ears,

"No, I will not so get out of the way." he said pushing Louise out of the way, and with that turned to the blond and shouted "GULDNIER", the ground started to rumble and a body made of strips metal burst out of the ground.

It looked like a skeleton of steel, then black stone started to fill inside of the frame, and lastly plates of some sort of metal armour started to cover it. After it was finished forming Zeros spoke "My name is Zeros the half wolf and my wyvern killer will be your opponent." imitating the now shocked noble's arrogance.

Guiche shook his head and sent his golem in to fight, it started with throwing a punch at the construct the dog boy summoned, it connected but instead of the head falling of the construct's shoulders instead it was standing strong it began to move and it grabbed Guiche's golem and proceeded to tear it apart, then it turned towards the blond all he saw was a flash of grey and black as it rushed in faster than most golems could move, when he opened his eyes he was held up by his collar "I-I-I yield!" Guiche said as he looked into the blackness inside the constructs helmet.

Scene Break

After the fight Zeros was sat down at a table with Louise, Siesta, Guiche, Kirche, and the girl with the blue hair in which he found out that her name was Tabitha.

"What was that thing you summoned." Kirche asked Zeros,

"It is called a wyvern killer, I made it with a steel frame with an obsidian core and a titanium shell, Its meant to fight large things like dragons and wyvens, and that is only the level 0 restriction version." Zeros answered looking at everybody who seemed to have disbelief plastered on their faces,

"familiar you didn't tell me you were a noble earth mage." Louise said, "And what was that spell you used I never heard that one before." Guiche added.

"I'm no noble and not a earth mage ether, what I am is a half wolf that uses a thing called 'spirit call'" Zeros said,

"Spirit call?" Louise said looking at him wanting to know what it is,

"Ok who here knows how many elements there are?" asking everybody at the table,

"There is 5 elements, fire, water, earth, wind, and the lost element void, my dear~" Kirche answering his question, Zeros ears twitched after hearing the 'my dear~' part,

"Well in my world we have people who can use spirit calls and they consist as." he stopped and stood up and walked into the open ,"You already know earth's spirit call as Guldnier, but can you guess the others?" after asking the question he started,

"FENRIR!" he shouts and a pillar of fire burst out of the ground after it subsided he heard Kirche say "That's easy its fire my love~", again Zeros' ears twitched 'it seems that the girl is going to be trouble' he thought to himself.

"WULFNIER!" he then shouts and water orbs start spinning around him and then disappeared "That was water wasn't it?" Louise said, "Yes that was the water spirit call." Zeros answered happy that it wasn't the red head.

"ZEFER!" he shouts and it seems that nothing happened they feel a heavy gust of wind blow right across the table and it calmed down, then he walked up to a cake that seemed to be in one piece

"Oh let me get you a slice darling~" Kirche seemed to be singing that time but this time he ignored her and picked up a slice himself,

"have you guessed what the element is yet?" Zeros asked,

"Wind" Tabitha answered,

"Correct Tabitha." he gave the slice to Tabitha and walk back into the open.

"Now this one is quite special." he said, "SOLNIR" he called a white circle appeared next to him he put his hand on it and in a flash of light he was holding a longsword in a pale blue scabbard he pulled the sword out and the sword had blue line running down the blade he swung it one placed it back in the scabbard and burst in to light,

"What element is that?" Guiche asked,

"That was the spirit element spirit call." he answered, "I can use it to summon a spirit sword to fight with and that sword I summoned was Tabitha's." he said while pointing to the blue haired girl,

"Any way I'm tired so going back to the room Louise." Zeros said to the pink haired girl and walked off,

"You have a very interesting familiar Louise." Kirche said to her,

"You can keep your hands off him you already have a familiar." Louise said knowing that she was going to try and steal him away.

Scene Break

Later in the evening Louise returned to her room and saw that Zeros was laid down on the hay eyes wide open an seems to be playing an instrument , he looked up at the girl and sat up wagging his tail " What is that and what are you playing and how did you get it?" Louise asked looking at the weird lute thing Zeros is playing,

"Oh this it's called a guitar and what I am playing is called rebellion." Zeros answered, "And where I got it is a trade secret.", he continued,

"Why didn't you fight with your sword ?" she then asked,

"I could've used Avalon but she didn't want to so I decided to get it over and don't with quickly." he said not breaking the speed of the song,

"How can a sword deicide if it wants to be used or not." Louise said,

"_That's not very nice to say, I may be a sword now but I do still have feelings."_ a disembodied female voice said,

"W-what was that?" looking around trying to figure out were it came from,

"_over here." _the sword started to vibrate,

"What it can talk?" Louise asked Zeros who was finding some amusement at his master's expression,

"She can do more than that, Avalon if you would." Zeros said,

"_with pleasure." _then the sword started glowing white and began changing shape, when the glowing stopped there stood in fount of them was a girl no older than Louise with crimson hair, deep blue eyes, a white dress with a red border on it , and the shackle that connected her to Zeros,

"Hello Louise my name is Avalon, please be nice to master Zeros." the girl said with a smile, and with that Louise broke and fainted on the spot.

"It seems it was too much for her." Zeros said as he walked up to the unconscious girl, then picking her up and taking her to the bed, "Avalon help change Louise into her nightwear." Zeros said while turning round,

"Okay~" Avalon chirped and started rummaging though Louise's dresser.

After dealing with changing Louise Zeros laid back down on the hay on the floor, "Hey Avalon listen stay like in human mode I have a idea." said Zeros, cogs whirring to life in his head, Avalon already knowing what to do got into the bed with Louise and went to sleep.

'Well this'll be funny in the morning, but she'll learn that there are a lot more to me that it seems.' Zeros though to himself releasing a slight chuckle he slowly drifts to sleep.

Please rate & review.


	3. Chapter 3

(Within the author's mind: Ok I dealt with the problem of the lay out of the older chapters and added a little more on parts that have needed something added.)

disclaimer: I do not own familiar of zero.

Chapter 3: Requiem of the Wolf

Louise finds herself on a hill, the crimson sky overlooks a barren battlefield, "Where am I?" she asks herself, and sees something in the distance. She begins to run to what it is but she stopped, eyes wide with horror as Louise realises what it is.

It was Zeros, completely feral with anger but he looks different, then she notices that he hasn't got that gauntlet on his arm and he's wearing a black jacket, holding a giant sword but it wasn't shackled to him, it was black with a red edge running down the blade and the edge itself ran past the the hilt and connected itself to the pommel, "I'm going to kill you king of Albion!" Zeros shouted at the top of his lungs.

The shock of seeing her familiar like that woke her up in cold sweat, 'It was just a dream.' Louise thought to herself, but it was broken after she felt something squishy in her right hand, "munya~" the squishy thing moaned, she turned her head to see what it is, her eyes became wide to what she saw, it was a certain crimson haired girl still asleep with a blush across her face, wondering why she was blushing she suddenly realised she had been touching and unconsciously squeezing her modest chest.

Avalon who has just woken up at that moment and was now looking into the eyes of Louise, "you could have asked you know." Avalon said with a smile, Louise heard what she said and started blushing furiously,

"I-I didn't mean to do that, I-it was by accident!" shouted Louise as her blush started to match Avalon's hair colour.

Then the sound of someone trying to stifle laughter starts to rise from where Zeros was sleeping but he couldn't contain it any longer "Bwahahaha, you should see your face it's as red as a tomato!" Zeros exclaimed wiping the tears from his eyes,

"Y-you perverted dog!" Louise screamed while pointing her wand that she got from out of nowhere at the half wolf.

"Oh no got to go!" Zeros said picking up Avalon in the bridle carry position and proceeded to jump out the window, Louise ran up to and looked out the window and saw her familiar running with the speed and grace of a wolf,

"Get back here and take your punishment you perverted dog!" Louise shouted waking up most people in the dorms.

Scene break

Later Zeros and Avalon are sat down in the kitchen enjoying some breakfast " That was funny Avalon she didn't know what to do." Zeros said with his tail wagging madly,

"Master Zeros you know she'll get her own back at some point." Avalon said knowing what's going to happen.

Just then Siesta walked in and saw Zeros and the crimson haired talking, "Hello Zeros, who's this?" the maid said pointing to the girl who sat across from Zeros,

"Hello Siesta my name is Avalon please be nice to master Zeros." Avalon said to the maid,

"Master Zeros?" the maid questioned then noticed the shackle that connected her to Zeros, "Where's the sword you carry?" Siesta then asked.

"She is the sword." Zeros said while pointing to Avalon, "What?! That's impossible!" Siesta said with disbelief,

"Never mind about that, anyway where's Louise?" Zeros asked the maid, "What I heard is that there was a lot of commotion at the girls dorm about Louise, why do you ask?" She asks Zeros,

"It was a prank Zeros thought of last night, nothing really happened until this morning." Avalon said after finishing a glass of juice,

"Anyway, me and Avalon may as well go and get this over with, lets go." Zeros says before he and Avalon gets up and walks out the door,

'Good luck you two, you may need it.' Siesta thinks as she gives them a prayer for their well being.

Scene break

Zeros asks Avalon to swap back to sword form before they get to where Louise is which she reluctantly did because it has been while since she walked on her two feet but she doesn't want to be hurt, when Zeros made it to the door he gives it a knock, "Come in..." he hears from the over side and slowly opens the door and walks in,

"Louise? I'm sorry about this morning." Zeros said in an apologetic tone, not noticing the door being closed by a certain pink haired girl until it was too late, 'click' Zeros heard come from behind he slowly turned around to see Louise standing there and what seems to be a dark aura emitting from her, and she seems to be holding a riding crop, 'At least she's not going to blow me up.' Zeros said to himself.

"Why did do you do that, you dumb, perverted dog?" Louise said clenching her teeth,

"I-I just thought that because Avalon hasn't taken human form for so long, I thought it might be nice for her to sleep in a real bed." Zeros said a half truth hoping she would listen,

Louise lets out a sigh "Next time tell me before hand and don't laugh like it was a prank." she said.

"Any way don't you have class to go to?" Zeros asks in a more relaxed manner after escaping a beating,

"No we need to go to town to and get things supplied for the next semester." Louise replied,

"_We may want to go now before we have uninvited guests." _Avalon says wanting to get moving before it becomes problematic,

"You get ready while I get us transportation." Zeros said as walking to the window,

"Can't you just use the door like a normal person." Louise asked annoyed that he's going to jump out the window again,

"I don't feel safe walking past Kirche's room." he replies as he disappears, Louise giggles to herself thinking that Zeros, a person with a sword and magic is scared of Kirche.

Scene break

Zeros is sat near the main entrance waiting for Louise with the two horses that their going to use to get to town, 'I wonder what's taking her so long?' Zeros thought to himself but was broken by a certain blue dragon landing in front of him, "Hello Sylphid how have you been?" Zeros asked the young dragon,

"Kyuu!" the dragon replied happily as it walked up to Zeros and sat down next to him,

"That's nice to hear, oh I have something you might like." Zeros said as he rummaged though his coat pulling out a type of candy, "You might like this." he then said, putting the candy in the dragon's mouth,

"K-Kyuu!" Sylphid chirped as she tingled with delight, then the dragon proceeded with licking Zeros' face in appreciation then turned around and flew away,

"Heh, seems that she enjoyed the candy, now where is Louise." he asked himself out loud as he noticed Louise walking up with a satchel and wearing riding boots instead of her normal footwear, "Are you ready to go Louise?" Zeros asked the girl,

"Yes lets get going." Louise replied,

Scene break

Kirche woke up this morning after dreaming ways of stealing the heart of Zeros, and she wanted him more than ever that because he's avoiding her, as she opens the curtains she spots two horses riding out the entrance of the academy and noticing one is Zeros and the other is Louise, "I wonder where their going?" she asks herself knowing that she needs to give chase.

Somewhere else in the dorms Tabitha is having a quite morning by sitting in bed reading, until a knock broke the silence, picking up her staff she casts a silencing spell and carried on reading then the person knocking busted though the door, it was Kirche trying to talk but failing because of the spell, after shaking Tabitha to gain her attention, Tabitha rises her staff and cancels the spell letting the red head speak, "We're going out." Kirche says as sound was returned,

"Reading" the blue haired girl replied holding up her book,

"But I need to catch Louise and her familiar, and the only this that can catch up to them is your dragon." Kirche said, Tabitha sighed as she closed the book and picked up her staff,

"Lets go." Tabitha said as she opened the window, the red head smiled as they both jump out the window.

Scene Break

Louise and Zeros made it into town, as they were walking down the cobble stone main street they visited some shops to order supplies Zeros couldn't feel like there was something here in this town that he should pick up, after exiting another shop Zeros finally remembered what it was, "Louise I've just remembered something I'll catch up in a minute." Zeros said before ducking into one of the branching lanes.

'What's so important he would run off like that?' Louise thought to herself as she walked into the next shop,

"_So where are we going?" _Avalon asked Zeros as they walked down the alleyway,

"We're getting an old friend, unless he drove the shopkeeper insane. Oh, and some other things as well." Zeros said as they opened a door of a weapon shop,

"Welcome to my shop." the scruffy shopkeeper said as Zeros walks in, "Is there anything your looking for?" he then asks,

"Why yes, I'm looking for some equipment." Zeros replied while rummaging though his coat, "You already know what." he says as he produces gold crest,

"Ah it's you, Zeros of the immortal wolf." the shopkeeper said after looking at it, "I am from the immortal crow, so what do you need?" he then said,

"This is what I need..." Zeros started to tell the half crow what he needed,

scene break

Louise was sat at café sipping some tea, waiting for her familiar to return from founder knows were, as she sat there her mind begins to wonder about that dream last night where she saw her familiar stood in the middle of a barren battlefield yelling at the gods but she can't remember what he said, she then remembered what he did the first night of being her familiar with that knife and that smile she shuddered recalling that smile, while Louise was busy running things though her head she doesn't notice Zeros walking up to her and taking a seat at her table.

"Hello Louise." Zeros said breaking her focus,

"Where in founder did you go?" she answered back after snapping back into reality,

"Oh just to get a few things for my stay." Zeros said pulling out a fingerless glove from his coat and handing it to Louise, "I also go you a few things as well." he continued,

Louise looks at the glove her familiar gave her and looked at her familiar motioned her to put it on which she did and looked at it on her hand, it was black for the back of the hand and pink for the palm, it also had a shield on the black bit ,and clashing swords on the palm, "What is this?" Louise asks the half wolf,

"That is a counter/guard glove." he replies holding up his right hand which has a black and red one on.

"A what?" Louise asked wondering what it could do.

"Doesn't matter at the moment, anyway shall we return back to the academy?" Zeros said as he got up out of his chair.

Scene break

Louise and Zeros make it though the gate of the academy just before evening, Zeros offers to put the horses away while she makes her way to the cafeteria, while Zeros is putting them away he notices a certain blue dragon touching down with its master and a passenger on top, "

"Something tells me you have been following me haven't you?" Zeros said as he walked up to the group,

"No darling, we didn't follow you to town." Kirche replied,

"No one said we went to town." Zeros said before tuning round, "Also stop calling me 'darling', because do I look like a poodle?",

"Well no but your still my darling." Kirche replied, but it fell on deaf ears as Zeros started to walk away,

scene break

Zeros was sitting under a tree in a clear field in the dark with Avalon planted in the ground next to him, and he is searching for something in his coat, after finding what he was looking for he pulled it out of his coat revealing a blunt dagger with a two handed sword hilt, "It seems they modified you to the correct set-up I wanted, didn't they Derf." He said to the blade,

"They did, and I feel like I could cut a mountain in half, partner.", The blade called Derf replied,

"Well you feel like that because your spirit has room to move in this one...", Zeros said holding up Derf towards the moon, "it also uses material that resonates with your spirit better than the enchanted metal your old form used, also your now near indestructible." he continued,

"So when will I meet your present master, partner?", Derf asked,

"Tomorrow." Zeros replied, and with a yawn he makes himself comfy and falls to sleep.

End of chapter.

(Sorry this took so long to type its just that I'm not used to typing so much so, I'm doing this slow. Hopefully this isn't to boring a chapter.)

please rate & review... and tell me if I missed/misspelled anything


End file.
